wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Agnes Yardley
Dr. Agnes Dolores Yardley, M.D. is a Gilnean Priestess and the Head Physician and Battle-mender of the White Sigil. Biography Early life Agnes was the only child born to Mr. Ashford Yardley, a well-known perfumier and soapmaker in Gilneas City, and his wife Carmen Yardley. Her mother died from illness when she was six, and Mr. Yardley employed a succession of nannies and governesses to tend to the young girl. Discontent to remarry and rather fond of his red-headed child, Ashford eventually took to sharing details of his prospering business with Agnes as she grew older. When she was twenty-two, he apprenticed her to his trade despite several social pressures to arrange a good marriage for Agnes. Agnes was an apt pupil, but had a slightly dark and licentious side to her behavior -- she rebelled against the idea of marriage, and foresaw perfumes as a trade to support her while she pursued her true dream: writing fiction. When she was twenty-five, her father yielded to social pressure and arranged for Agnes to court a young man named Damien Prynnewood, the son of a local banker. Agnes loathed Prynnewood and went out of her way to make their courtship nigh unbearable. However, she grew attached and protective of Damien's eleven-year-old sister, Miriam. The Prynnewood's matriarch -- Damien and Miriam's mother -- had recently passed away and Agnes formed a strong maternal bond with the mournful child. Agnes' bright and wild imagination helped to entertain Miriam. Knowing that their close bond would be scrutinized by Gilnean society, the girls kept a secret correspondence in which Miriam nicknamed herself 'Mint' and Agnes nicknamed herself 'Marjoram.' Agnes eventually resigned herself to marry Damien so that she could take better care of Miriam. Fall of Gilneas However, the city of Gilneas soon fell to civil war and the attacks of the Forsaken. Agnes' father was killed by fugitives trying to rob his store, and Damien abandoned his betrothed to seek safety in the northern hills. Agnes fled the city, terrified and alone, and eventually managed to board the refugee ships to Darnassus. She had been bitten by a Worgen in her escape, and had to be detained at the Howling Oak before righting herself. Forlorn and weary, Agnes searched every boat of Gilnean refugees in hopes of finding Miriam. Agnes packed her belongings and boarded a ship to Stormwind, where she hoped to start a new life. Upon arriving in Stormwind, Agnes Yardley became a member of the humanitarian aide group, The White Sigil. There, she learned the trade of a nurse and was later appointed Head Physician of the Sigil. She has devoted her life to humanitarian aide and charity and works beside her lover and former teacher, the violet-clad paladin Antonius Aurric. Physical appearance Agnes is a lean, tall young woman with red hair and pale skin. Because of her height, her movements are more gawky and ungainly than more petite and compact women. Her gait is hardly ladylike, since her long legs make mannish strides. However, her mannerisms don't lend to flat-out clumsiness. She wears her red hair in long curls, often styling it or arranging it in fashions popular with Gilnean middle-class ladies. Her clothing is also Gilnean in cut and hem; almost all her gowns have bustles or polonaise jackets, and they sweep behind her when she walks. However, most of her dresses and jackets look like they're tailored for anyone who can buy them, instead of being measured and sewn especially for her. As such, one could assume that Agnes bought all her clothes from a commoner's shop, hoping to imitate the flashier and more fashionable wear of higher-class ladies. Agnes almost always wears gloves and boots. She has very fair skin and often powders her face. Her lips usually look a little raw, as if she's been gnawing on them. She has a beauty mark below the right side of her mouth. Personality and traits There are two sides to every coin, and two sides to Agnes Yardley. She can be cheerful, friendly, sociable, eager to help, and warm-hearted ... or, she can be dark, sullen, distant, selfish, and snotty. Her mood swings have eased considerably over the past two years due to meditation therapy and battlemender training, but she can still be prone to biting temperament. She can be dainty and polite with some folk, and then bawdy and light-hearted with others. Agnes feels a strong desire to do good and improve the lives around her. She has matured considerably due to influence from the Sigil and from responsibilities deigned to her as a physician and a healer. Her conscience advises her to fulfill her dreams and excel at leadership, as well as give a large portion of her time and energy to charity and good works. She has grown up a lot. She will always face challenges, but it can be acknowledged that she has come far. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Alliance Category:Worgen